


[Podfic]A Rose By Any Other Name

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is intoxicated by Arthur’s scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rose By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149349) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> Coverart is by writingupsidedown.tumblr.com. [You can find the original here](http://writingupsidedown.tumblr.com/post/74098227145/who-gave-merlin-wine). It was also what inspired the fic.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Drose.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Drose.m4b)


End file.
